phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KataraLover
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:AvatarLover page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 14:38, 2011 August 20 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Custom Signature Hi. I'm not the guy who officially welcomed you to the Wiki, but I can help you with something. :D Would you like me to customize a signature for you? 'Cause I can do that, if you want. All I want you to do, in return, is to tell me exactly what you want your signature to say, and what color(s) some parts of the signature should be. I mean, it's going to be your signature, after all. ;) If you agree to do this, I would like you to do each of the following: #Leave your response on my talk page, so I will be notified about getting a new message(s) on the Wiki. #Leave your current signature ('--~~~~') at the end of your message, so I know it's from you. Please, and thank you! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Here you go! Okay, let's see... Once in the " " page, copy and paste the following code into where you can customize your signature: IsabellaLover As you're doing this, make sure the checkbox where it says "Custom signature" is checked off, or else your soon-to-be-customized signature will not work properly. Hope you like it! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? It does. 8D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) fix I don't know why you weren't able to do it, I just went in edit and fixed it. - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 11:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Odd, I don't think im a person of authority on this wiki at least not enough to get me past a lock, maybe you should ask RRabbit. - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 12:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well that may be it I've been here since ... 2009!? Wow I thought I joined this year! To answer your question im not doin anything, im just laying in bed. Im actually typing this from my phone! - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 12:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Look! RRabbit is on right now! - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 12:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol no I don't mind that you talk alot I was bored until I saw your thin on the Candace talk page - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 12:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Eh kinda, but only cuz its about ferb. I don't really ship anything. - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 12:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I don't know, im not really one for starting conversations. X3 - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 12:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Including the movie its the movie, but since I don't usually count the movie, its "mommy can you hear me?" Because of the references to 2001 space odessy - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 12:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes I like "rollercoaster:the musical" alot too - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 12:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Watching Video walthroughs Watching Video Walthroughs.Invasor Zim 10 14:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Transformers, Iron Man, etc, the normal.Invasor Zim 10 15:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok.Invasor Zim 10 15:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing is wrong, don´t worry.Invasor Zim 10 15:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing, I have to do something secret, the only thing that I can say is: El Perro Favorito.Invasor Zim 10 16:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) The Problem You Rang? I got your message. Just leave a message on my talk page with the problem and I'll get back to you! Agent P Rocks2272 13:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC)IM SO AWESOME! Well, Just say you were getting up for a glass of water! It always works. No, Your parents wouldn't believe that... I don't know. Atleast try that. Otherwise I can't help. Sorry! Agent P Rocks2272 14:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Weeeeee! It's ok. I was grounded once for two days. Its ok. *pats IsabellaLover on the back* Agent P Rocks2272 14:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC)So sorry. RE: Hello I'm actually not sure how to add friends. If you know how, tell me and I will. A million doors in the hall and the table's on the wall! Livin' in a fun house 12:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Sorry for responding so late. (looking for deleted scenes on YT) I need to get a signature. Livin' in a fun house 12:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Prologue of my book, by Trolypac A wise man said once: "Reallity is stranger than fiction", and he was right, from the humblest cartoons for babyes such as Pocoyó, to the more satyrical shows for adults ("The Simpsons"), through the children's series as is the case in this series (Phineas and Ferb), that fiction is merely a critique of reality is becoming more widespread. How many times have you wanted, like Phineas, seize the day, but I have slowed your "Candace" particular? How many times you feel like Ferb chasing a Vanessa?, Are you a Dr. Doofenshmirtz bitter of life? Or a Carl desperate for a job that pays you money? Your boss is authoritarian like Monogram or passes to you as Lawrence and Linda do?, with this book U will learn that the series "Phineas and Ferb" is a critique of society, in addition, some episodes include morals, and viewing the series hundreds of times (I'm a fan), I made this. For this book I focused on the more than 130 episodes of the series, I have chosen for each section, the episodes most appropriate or most important, in some chapters of the book will see that it refers only to an episode, in other , you will see how many episodes of the series are referenced in the same chapter as the student teacher, I thought, instead of parents to their children are bitter because this type of series to try to view it as would any other series, because let's face it, what is the difference between jokes Dr. Doofenshmirtz or the ravings of Stan in "American Dad"? that differ from Phineas and Ferb of Bart and Milhouse, characters in "The Simpsons"? Are the fireside girls great friends as the stars of "Friends"?, please stop thinking of them as cartoons and think of them as entertainment, I ask a favor personnel, now without further delay, begins the book and thanks for reading this paragraph. --Trolypac 13:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC)